The subject matter herein relates generally to terminals, and more particularly, to low profile terminals for electronic modules.
These electronic control modules may comprise various electronic components. A wire harness or lead frame is used for electrically interconnecting the various components of the control module with other components of an electronic system utilizing the control module. The wire harness or lead frame may be provided in an housing or interconnecting module that is enclosed within the control module. Automobile systems such as a transmission system, braking system, airbag system and the like are examples of systems that utilize electronic modules to control and/or monitor the performance of the system.
In the example of the transmission control system, various components of the transmission control system, such as solenoids, thermistors, pressure switches, sensors, and the like, are interconnected by one or more interconnecting modules. Conventional control modules typically use one of two types of interconnecting modules, namely an overmolded leadframe or a wire harness. Both types of conventional interconnecting modules have disadvantages. For example, wire harnesses include many wires with terminals or connectors at the ends of the wires for connecting to contacts of the various components of the transmission system. The connections between the connectors and the components are made in place, typically be hand, once the components are assembled within the vehicle. When many connections are required, the task of connecting each of the terminals to the components is time intensive and costly. Additionally, space constraints make the assembly difficult. Furthermore, when assembled, the terminals of the wire harness extend from the component in a direction generally away from the component, which adds to the overall height of the assembly. Thus, space is required around the component to accommodate the connectors of the wire harness, which may be undesirable as space within an engine compartment, for example, is limited.
Transmission control modules that use overmolded leadframe type interconnecting modules for interconnecting the various components of the transmission control system have been implemented to address the space constraints typical of automotive applications, as overmolded leadframes typically have a low profile (e.g. additional height measured above the corresponding components). The overmolded leadframes include conductors in the form of copper traces that are routed within the interconnecting modules in a predetermined arrangement to mate with multiple, and potentially all, of the components of the transmission control system. The conductors have mating areas that mate with the contacts of the various components. The conductors are overmolded, forming an assembly that may be attached to one or more of the components to make simultaneous connection with various contacts of the components. Overmolded leadframes are not without disadvantages however. For example, there are often multiple steps of mold modification in order to properly orient each of the conductors for connection to the various contacts. For example, the leadframe is typically manufactured in multiple steps, where various conductors of the leadframe are initially connected to one another for stability during a first overmolding step. The conductors are separated from one another in another step so that the circuits do not short circuit. One or more overmolding steps are then performed to finalize the overmold. Because the overmolding process is complex, the overall cost to manufacture such overmolded leadframe interconnecting modules is high, especially as compared to a wire harness interconnecting module.
A further problem encountered with the use of overmolded leadframes is that the overmolded leadframes are designed specifically for mating with a particular combination of components of the transmission control module. Any change in the configuration of the components or the addition of other components would result in an entire redesign of the overmolded leadframe. Such redesigns are very costly in terms of retooling of the dies and molds needed to manufacture the overmolded leadframe interconnecting module. The molds and dies are specific to one particular application.
Accordingly, a need remains for interconnecting modules that may be manufactured in a cost effective way. Additionally, a need remains for electronic modules that have a low profile. A need remains for interconnecting modules that may be installed in an efficient manner.